Razón de vida
by Adi-chan Hyuga
Summary: Sakura, cree haberlo perdido todo, y prefiere morir, antes que vivir asi, pero en verdad lo ha perdido todo como ella cree?
1. Adios y perdón

Pues primero que nada, Naruto no me pertenece, de ser asi, Itachi no estaria muerto, Sasuke y Neji dirian algo mas que monosilabos, Shino no se cubriria toda la cara y Kakashi estaria junto a mi en este momento

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

**ADIOS Y PERDON**

El sol aun no salía en aquel día en la aldea oculta de hoja, aun se veía la devastación a la cual se había enfrentado. La desolación y la tristeza estaban impregnadas en cada lugar.

Una joven vestida de negro se encontraba sentada frente al monumento a los caídos, viendo los nombres nuevos que yacían en la piedra, el dolor era claramente notorio en su mirada ausente, en sus manos había unos narcisos que ahora se encontraban reposando en su regazo, su ropa negra y completamente mojada y enlodada, prueba innegable de que a pesar de la insistente lluvia que no había mermado ni un instante desde aquel día, no se había movido de ese lugar, aquel día en el que sentía lo había perdido todo.

Ahora estaba ahí, sabía que el tiempo había pasado y es que las espesas nubes que cubrían la aldea sabían que al menos llevaba ahí un par de días.

El primer día estuvo acompañada por algunos de los sobrevivientes, cada recordando a quien habían perdido pero tarde o temprano se habían ido, porque todos ellos tenían a alguien que los esperaba, y justo en el momento en el que todos se fueron se dio cuenta de la realidad, estaba sola.

Sola, se repetía, lo había perdido todo, esos eran su pensamientos una y otra y otra vez, hasta ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía dolor, que sus lagrimas ya no querían salir, su voz hacia tiempo se había extinguido por tanto gritar, su cuerpo tiritaba por el frio, sin embargo ella hacia mucho que había dejando de sentirlo, en su rostro además de las gotas de lluvia que la recorrían y algunos cabellos pegados a el, se podía aprecias un leve rojo en sus mejillas y una respiración agitada, cosa que ella ya no notaba.

Su mente estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo esperando que muy pronto su alma estuviera junto a su mente y aquellos seres a los que tanto añoraba estuvieran con ella, la razón de su vacio, su maestra y segunda madre, y sus dos mejores amigos; su amor de niña y su hermano, ellos tres se habían ido, ahora estaba sola, sus padres hacía tiempo que habían muerto y al faltar ellos, sentía que ya nada le quedaba.

Sus amigos, pensó por un momento, hasta recordarse que Hinata no estaba sola, aun tenía a su padre, a Hanabi y a Neji, también estaban sus amigos y equipo, Shino, Kiba, también estaban aun el equipo de Gai-sensei, Lee y Neji estaban heridos, pero con Tenten cuidándolos, estarían bien, además su loco sensei se encargaría de que nunca se les apague la llama de la juventud, Shikamaru tenía un deber muy importante, su gran razón de vida, cuidar de Kurenai y el hijo de ella y su sensei fallecido, tal y como se lo prometió a Asuma, Chouji, aun tiene a su familia, en cuanto a Ino… Ino no estaba sola, ahora Sai estaría con ella, Sai, por fin era libre, raíz había terminado, y pues ahora seria Ino quien le explicaría lo que son los sentimientos y le ayudaría a entenderlos y experimentarlos, el capitán Yamato sabía que se encargaría de cuidar a Shizune, sonrió pensando que en realidad, todos estarían bien, hasta que recordó el ultimo integrante de su equipo y familia, Hatake Kakashi, su ex -sensei, bueno el, estaría muy ocupado con su nuevo puesto de hokage, quizás no se dé cuenta sino hasta mucho después que ya no estaría.

Al pensar en el, en dejarlo y en cuando se enterara entristecería, le hizo sentir algo nuevamente, su corazón se oprimió al pensar en él, y el dolor volvió, cuanto quería a ese hombre, con todo y sus desfachatez que lo caracterizaba al llegar siempre tarde a todos sus compromisos, sus estúpidas mentiras, su impasible carácter, y hasta lo pervertido que era, como lo quería, le dolía no volver a verlo, pero más le dolía el reproche que él le dé por no haber hecho nada para que ellos no murieran, sus alumnos favoritos, su casi hijo Sasuke a quien entreno personalmente y al rubio atolondrado, que lo hacía recordar a su sensei, como dolía no haber hecho nada por salvarlos ni a Tsunade su segunda madre, kami, como podían decir que era la mejor medic-nin, que había superado a la misma sannin, no solo en la medicina sino también como kunoichi, sino hizo nada para salvar a sus seres queridos, a los 4 porque a pesar de todo, sabe que Kakashi, también murió con sus alumnos, y ahora ella esperaba lo mismo, no soportaría que el desprecio de Kakashi, con el que paso cuando Sasuke lo hizo, aprendió lo que era el dolor del amor, un amor infantil no lo niega, nada comparado con el amor que tenia por Kakashi, y precisamente por eso, es por lo que no soportaba ya la vida, si lo de Sasuke dolió, lo de Kakashi seria mil veces peor.

Le dolía dejarlo, pero sabía que era lo mejor, el estaría bien, lo haría por la aldea, por la aldea que juraron proteger y por la que muchos han muerto y por la que hubiera querido morir también, pero sabía que no moriría en batalla, no podía esperar tanto, ella quería irse ya, así, sin que nadie se de cuanta, así seria mejor.

Pensando eso, enfoco su vista en los narcisos de sus manos, los levanto y los dejo en la piedra que estaba frente a ella, y con su vista nublándose poco a poco, levanto su mirada al cielo a pesar de las gotas que caían y unas palabras salieron de su boca, tan leves como un pequeño susurro apenas perceptible…

Tsunade –sama, Sasuke-kun, Naruto, ya pronto estaré con ustedes, adiós Konoha, adiós amigos, adiós Kakashi-sensei, perdóneme por favor…

Con cada palabra su voz se iba apagando y sus ojos nublándose cerrándose cada vez más, hasta perder por completo la conciencia…

...

...

...

* * *

Bueno pues hasta aqui este capitulo, se que es super corto, y es que en un principio pensaba hacer un one-shot, pero cuando estaba escribiendo, se me ocurrio ir fragmentando la historia, en este capitulo, intente reflejar lo que siente sakura, espero haberlo logrado, y pues queriendo contestar ciertas interrogantes, ¿que fue lo que paso?, ¿porque estan muertos Tsunade, Sasuke y Naruto?, ¿porque dice que no hizo nada por ellos?, ¿en verdad Kakashi no se dara cuenta de lo que le pase a Sakura?, ¿y sus amigos en verdad estaran bien sin ella?, ¿Kakashi la odiara como ella cree?, bueno diganme que les parecio, si les gusto o no, se aceptan criticas, principalmente las constructivas, las cuales les agradecere enormemente, y pues de ante mano, gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer, saludos y hasta pronto.


	2. Afrontando

Naruto no me pertenece para mi desgracia

Para ayudarte en la lectura

_"bla bla bla.."_ - dialogo entre personajes

"bla bla bla..." - pensamientos de saku

_"bla bla bla..." _- inner saku

Sin mas les dejo el capitulo, notas de la autora al final

* * *

Razón de vida

Adi-chan Hyuga

C.2 AFRONTANDO

**OCHO SEMANAS ATRÁS**

No era posible, ahí estaba otra vez, tal parecía que de verdad estaba destinada a ver a todos partir de su lado, otra vez la dejaba para irse, pero ahora era diferente, sabía que algo le ocultaba, había algo que su rubio amigo sabia y que no le quería decir. Algo importante había pasado antes de que llegara al País del Hierro con él, el capitán Yamato y Kakashi-sensei lo saben, y no se lo dirán, porque creen que se romperá a llorar.

Pero no lo haría, sabe que no se va por la promesa que su amigo le hizo cuando se fuera aquel moreno y la dejara inconsciente en una banca, sabe que hay mas, hay un trasfondo a todo eso de querer protegerlo de Akatsuki, aun cuando no se lo digan.

Y por eso otra vez se siente inútil, trato de hacer algo por ayudar, trato de enfrentarlo y matarlo, pero no pudo… no pudo cuando pensó Naruto, en el dolor que sentiría al quitarle más que a su rival a su mejor amigo, a su hermano, y no pudo… no pudo cuando pensó en él, en Kakashi-sensei, que no le perdonaría quitarle a su alumno, a su hijo, a la única persona a la que le había confiado la técnica que había creado, a la primera persona a la que decido entrenar, en la que se esmero por llevar por el camino del bien, porque sabía que aunque Sasuke hubiera dejado la aldea, y dado la espalda a todos, tanto Uzumaki, como Hatake, aun lo querían y lo querían de regreso en la aldea.

En cuanto a ella, le dolía, le dolía, porque aun cuando ya no lo amara, aun así era su amigo y le dolía que la oscuridad lo consumiera, no era justo, no lo merecía, le dolía no poder ayudarlo, no poder sacarlo de la oscuridad y de la soledad. Le dolió que a pesar de que el moreno sin vacilar hubiera estado a punto de matar a sus ex -compañeros de equipo, y que ella no pudo hacerlo con él porque dudo, y esa duda no solo estuvo a punto de costar su vida, sino que también la de el kitsune y el copy-nin, además de haber engañando y dejado de lado quienes la acompañaron, a sus amigos y compañeros.

Les fallo, les falló a todos los que creían en ella y aunque nadie se lo reprocho, sabía que ahora ya no tenía la confianza de ellos, y no se los reprochaba, al contrario pensaba que estaban en lo correcto, el hecho es que ahora no sabía cómo verlos a la cara, su culpa la carcomía, pero lo cierto, es que ya no era tiempo de lamentarse, ahora Naruto se había ido nuevamente y ella se había quedado ahí, ya era tiempo de hacerle frente a las consecuencias de sus actos y de remediar aunque sea un poco de sus errores.

Con la cara en alto y con paso firme, dio media vuelta y su vista se enfoco a la recién reconstruida torre de hokage, y sin pensarlo más, comenzó a caminar dejando atrás la entrada de su aldea y la ultima sonrisa que su amigo le diera antes de partir, ahora era tiempo de ir con la hokage, tenía muchas explicaciones que dar, disculpas por pedir y ser responsable de lo que pudiera pasar.

Al llegar toco la puerta de la oficina de la quinta, la voz de su líder le indico que entrara, respirando profundamente e irguiéndose, giro la manija, y abrió la puerta.

Frente a ella estaban ahí ellos, a quienes arriesgo por ir sola, Kiba con Akamaru, Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, quien le confió hablar con Naruto y hacerle ver la situación que se les presentaba, cosa que no hizo, Kakashi, quien tuvo que socorrerla otra vez, la quinta escrutándola muy cuidadosamente desde su escritorio. La esperaban, era lógico. Sin más se adentro cerrando la puerta.

Era hora de afrontar.

"_Sakura"_, la voz de la quinta sonó fuerte rompiendo el silencio de la habitación y atrayendo la atención de la joven _"antes de que te asigne tu castigo, quiero que me digas expliques, que diablos hiciste y en qué demonios pensabas al hacerlo!!"_ exigió la rubio con un tono aun más fuerte y notablemente conteniendo su furia ante el informe de las acciones de su querida discípula.

"_Tsunade-sama, primero quiero disculparme por haber actuado de forma impulsiva e irresponsable, no acorde con sus enseñanzas y las de Kakashi-sensei, también por haber defraudado a mis amigos y compañeros, además de haber puesto en peligro a los integrantes de mi equipo permanente y al equipo que me acompañaba, en verdad me arrepiento de mis actos…"_ dijo esto con la cabeza baja, pero de repente un con una mirada de decisión y con voz firme siguió hablando _"… pero no me arrepiento de haberlos dejado inconscientes, porque de no haberlo hecho, Sasuke no habría dudado ni un segundo en matarlos, y si alguien debía de morir, debía de ser únicamente yo…"_ una mirada de sorpresa se presento en los rostros de los novatos presentes ahí, a final de cuentas entendían el hecho que ella no quisiera arriesgarlos, pero no les agradaba el hecho que quisiera cargar con el peso sola, en tanto Kakashi y Tsunade ya no sabían, si sonreír, porque sabían que en cierta forma no había olvidado su sueño de proteger a los que quiere, o enfurecer por su cinismo y estupidez de sus acciones.

"_Kiba, Lee y Sai"_, les hablo la quinta, _"será mejor que se retiren, Shikamaru, tu también, pero quiero que regreses en dos horas, te tengo una misión, ahora largo!!"_ les grito, y estos sabiendo lo que venía, sabían que lo mejor era huir y rogar porque a su amiga no le fuera tan mal, aunque sabían que no la dañaría, la quería como una hija, y si alguien era capaz de sobrevivir a la furia de la sannin era Sakura.

Una vez estando únicamente Sakura y sus senseis, se respiro un ambiente de tensión, roto por la rubia _"Kakashi, hay algo que quieras decirle, porque créeme que no la veras por un tiempo"_ al oír esto tanto la peli rosa como el peli plateado, sudaron frio y Kakashi comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad había sido buena idea informarle de las acciones de la joven, sin embargo recupero rápidamente su postura indiferente tradicional.

"_Bueno pues Sakura-chan, en verdad espero, hayas aprendido de tus errores, además de que tales acciones pensé que solo serian dignas de Naruto, no de ti, me siento desilusionado, pensé que les había enseñado bien"_ dichas estas palabras los ojos de la kunoichi se llenaron de culpa, vergüenza, tristeza y dolor era lo apareció en la mirada de la joven, en verdad eso parecía que si la había destruido y tanto Tsunade como Kakashi notaron eso, este ultimo hizo un intento por rescatar ese brillo en los ojos verdes de la joven que le dejaban ver el amor, las esperanzas y la fe, con las que vivía día a día, y que tanto guardaba con tanto celo en su memoria para cuando sentía la soledad y ahora habían desaparecido por sus palabras _"…pero me siento muy orgulloso, al saber nunca dejas de tratar de proteger a quienes quieres, aunque eso signifique noquearlos para salvar sus vidas" _termino diciendo con un poco de gracia al recordar como los encontró, y luego volteo a ver esos ojos verdes que en secreto anhelaba lo miraran solo a él, y por un momento pudo ver otra vez todo lo que amaba de ellos y algo de gratitud ante sus palabras.

Ante el silencio que se había formado hacia un segundo y la mirada de Kakashi hacia la joven, la tímida de la peli rosa, hacia su ex -sensei, la sannin carraspeo, llamando la atención de ambos, que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se pusieron levemente nerviosos _"muy bien vago, si ya no tienes nada mas por decir, despídete de ella, ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones, que también tengo algunos asuntos que arreglar contigo"_, dicho esto solo se escucho un PUFF y una nube de humo que cubrió por un momento el lugar donde antes estaba el excéntrico jounnin _"imbécil, que nunca aprenderá a usar las puertas"_ se oyó mascullar a Tsunade.

"Ok, estoy sola, ahora si estoy muerta, de esta no me salvo" pensaba la joven al tiempo que su valor para aceptar su castigo desaparecía y era sustituido por un leve temblor por todo su cuerpo.

"_Sakura, supongo estas consiente que no has hecho lo correcto, tus acciones pusieron en peligro varias vidas, aun cuando las hayas querido proteger, y considerando esto último, seré indulgente contigo…"_ dijo la mujer apoyando sus codos sobre su escritorio, uniendo sus manos y colocando el mentón sobre estas _"trabajaras en el hospital toda la semana, desde las 9 de la mañana hasta las 9 de la noche, atendiendo civiles y urgencias (_demonios, los civiles, son mas miedosos a tratarlos con chakra, y en urgencias llegan civiles, shinobis y los equipos ANBU, y considerando la situación de la aldea en verdad estoy perdida_), tienes estrictamente prohibido salir de la aldea, hasta nuevo aviso, tampoco habrá misiones de ningún tipo, ni siquiera de nivel D, además entrenaras con el equipo de Gai (_dar vueltas a la aldea de forma estúpida, además de soportar las poses tipo winner de Gai-sensei y de Lee, sin contar el entrenamiento en taijutsu al que se vería obligada con Lee, los de armas con Tenten que es la especialista y sin contar que si enfrentaba al Hyuga en verdad podría darse por muerta, en nunca le tendría compasión para un ataque como en su equipo, mierda, estaba en un gran problema, de solo pensar, ya le dolía todo el cuerpo_), de 5 de la mañana que ellos se ven, hasta las 8:30, tendrás media hora, para desayunar, cambiarte e irte al hospital (_doble mierda, ahora sí que estaba casi perdida, ahora si comprobaría que tan buen control de chakra tenía, o de lo le iría por con su maestra al no poder sanar por medio de chakra_), de 9:30 de la noche, entrenaras con Anko (_ok, ahora si era definitivo, la hokage si se estaba vengando por lo que hizo, ahora si la estaba castigando, kami!!! En verdad lo que hice fue tan grande para que me castigues entrenando con la loca de Anko, si sobrevivió al primer día será un milagro_), hasta la media noche, ya te mandare a avisar en qué lugar serán tus entrenamientos"_ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras que la ojijade, estaba mas pálida que nunca, su inner solo estaba con la vista al piso y con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas _"y eso que ha sido indulgente con nosotras "_, a lo que ella contesto "no quiero pensar en que sería de nosotras si no lo fuera", pero su conversación interna se vio interrumpida por la manda más de la aldea, quien aun no terminaba con el castigo "y eso será por ahora, y tienes suerte de que el consejo este ocupado con otras cosas o de los contrario, tu castigo sería sumamente distinto y mayor, puedes retirarte", dicho esto la joven mejor opto hacer una reverencia, dar media vuelta y salir, todo ante la atenta mirada de su sensei, espero un tiempo para ponerse de pie frente a la ventana que daba como vista la aldea siendo reconstruida, y viendo cómo salía la joven del edificio y se internaba en las calles muy probablemente con rumbo a donde por ahora vivía, _"se que suena pesado, pero es la única forma de prepararte, ahora más que nunca necesito que te fortalezcas"_ susurro la mujer al verla alejarse.

Con pesadez y pensando en lo que le esperaba la siguiente semana, se dirigió a la casa donde ahora vivía, a las orillas de la aldea, ya que la de sus padres que estaba en el centro, había sido destruida en el ataque, _"lo mejor será descansar lo que pueda ahora, porque tengo el presentimiento de que en alguno tiempo no lo podremos hacer"_ le decía su inner, ella solo contesto "se que lo que nos espera es difícil, pero aun así, no podemos mostrarnos débiles, no lo somos y lo demostraremos, lo de Sasuke no volverá a pasar, defender a mi aldea, a mis seres queridos, y junto con ellos afrontaremos lo que venga", su inner cambio su semblante de abatimiento que tenia a uno de euforia _"si para que nuestro súper-guapo-sexy-buenote-ex -sensei este orgulloso de nosotras"_ dijo por ultimo su inner con corazones en sus ojos, mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza y finalizando su conversación interna.

...

...

...

* * *

Bueno pues hasta ahi el segundo capitulo, como veran, ya se inicia la historia del que demonios paso.

Y pues primero que nada, muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado comentario, a quienes han agregado la historia a sus favoritas y a quiens lo hicieron conmigo como autora, en verdad se los agradesco, tambien quiero decirles que espero no desilucionar a nadie con la historia, se que muchas (os) esperan el kakasaku, ya esta dando inicio, y prometo en los siguientes capitulos habra interanccion entre los protagonistas, y en verdad les agradeceria me comentaran que piensan de este capitulo, si les gusto o no, si no era lo que se esperaban

y pues por otro lado, lamento en verdad el haber tardado en subir este capitulo, mi intencion era subir el capitulo un par de dias despues del primero y se que no es escusa, pero malditos resultados de examenes de admision, me dejaron frustada, cosa que espero no se note mucho en el capi, de ser asi haganmelo saber, para tratar de solucionar eso, y en verdad espero no decepcionar a nadie con los siguientes capitulos, los cuales por cierto tardare en subir, ya que para mi desgracia sigo peleando con mi proyecto de titulacion y si todo sale bien, la proxima semana habre lo habre termiando, por eso tardare en subir el siguiente capitulo, pero cuando lo haga lo hare junto con un sasusaku o un nejisaku, lo prometo, aunque tambien tengo en mente un shinosaku ya que esa pareja es rara, pero mejor diganme de cual de esas tres parejas quieren que publique junto con el siguiente capitulo, estare esperando sus comentarios.

nos leemos pronto, cuidense y besos!!!


	3. 31 Esperanza

Hola!, ya estoy de regreso de muy breve ausencia

Acepto con dolor que Naruto no me pertence

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado

* * *

Razón de vida

Adi-chan Hyuga

**C.3.1. ESPERANZAS**

El tiempo seguía corriendo y ahora ya eran dos semanas desde aquel incidente que le había causado un "castigo" por parte de la hokage, el cual se había extendido de una semana a dos.

Solo que en la segunda ya no asistía al hospital, solo a entrenar con el equipo Gai, iniciando poco de antes del amanecer, hasta un poco después del medio día, después tenía un tiempo de descanso en el cual, aprovechaba a ir a comer o hacer las compras necesarias para la cabaña que por ahora compartía con el equipo Kakashi, de los cuales no había ninguno de los integrantes masculinos en la aldea. Naruto y el capitán Yamato aun no volvían, al igual que el Hatake, Sai había salido hacia un par de días a una misión ANBU, por lo tanto no sabía ni a donde había ido ni cuando volvería.

Después de su descanso tenia entrenamiento con anko. Al hospital solo asistía si había una emergencia que de verdad requería de ella irremediablemente. Aun no entendía del todo su peculiar castigo, al contrario, ella pensaba que su maestra la enclaustraría prácticamente en el hospital, sin embargo no fue así.

Casi al final de la segunda semana, el entrenamiento matutino fue interrumpido por un mensaje de la hokage, el cual indicaba que debía de presentarse inmediatamente en su despacho, sin perder el tiempo, rápidamente se despidió y se puso en marcha hacia la oficina de su maestra.

Al llegar a la oficina toco la puerta esperando la respuesta que le diera acceso a esta, al recibirla se adentro en ella.

-buenos días Tsunade-sama- dijo inclinándose en señal de respeto

-Sakura-respondió de forma de saludo al ponerse erguida nuevamente y en una rápida mirada, encontró más rostros conocidos

-Kakashi-sensei, ha vuelto!- expreso feliz al ver al peli plata

-hola Sakura-chan- contesto el jounnin arqueando su ojo visible, señal de sonrisa

-hola Shikamaru- dijo mirando el castaño que para varias tenía cara de flojera

-Sakura-contesto con pereza inclinando levemente la cabeza

-anko-sensei- dijo inclinando ahora ella la cabeza, a lo que la mujer respondió de la misma forma

-bueno ya déjense de saludos- en ese momento tocan la puesta interrumpiendo a la hokage- adelante- expreso y en sé momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a otro castaño pero este era el oji perla- Neji, solo te estábamos esperando

-buenos días- fue la respuesta y saludo que dio el recién llegado

Sakura no entendía que hacia ahí, porque la había mandado a llamar si ella tenía una reunión con otros shinobis, o si acaso ella estaba estorbando en esa reunión, como no entendía su posición en ese lugar, prefirió mantenerse en silencio.

-ya que están todos, quiero lo informes- dicho esto el oji perla, el peli gris y la peli morada, sacaron cada uno un pergamino que entregaron a la hokage, la cual los leyó uno por uno, al terminar, levanto su mirada se poso de uno en uno de los jounnins – están seguros?- como respuesta los tres asintieron en silencio – si es así… Shikamaru - entregándole los informes – que es lo que consideras?

Mientras el genio Nara pensaba, la sala se mantenía en silencio esperando por la respuesta, ante esto Sakura cada vez se sentía mas y mas fuera de lugar, de hecho hasta ese momento no se le había tomado en cuenta su presencia desde que había saludado a los presentes, comenzaba a considerar seriamente el volver luego son su maestra, ya tomando decisión y tomando valor para hablar y aire…

-estoy de acuerdo, sería bueno verlo, de ser posible- menciono el Nara, a lo que la manda mas asintió

-Tsuna…- la peli rosa había comenzado a decir, sin embargo no término ya que fue interrumpida

-Shizune!- grito llamando a la morena, la cual entro en menos de 5 segundos de forma agitada

-si, Tsunade-sama?- respondió aun un poco jadeante

-prepara el campo de entrenamiento que suelo usar- ante esto su asistente se sorprendió, al igual que la peli rosa- y también manda a llamar al resto de los novatos- dijo viendo que a Sakura, Neji y Shikamaru que ya se encontraban con ella- a sus senseis, y a estos otros jounnins – dijo entregándole una lista a la morena

-hai!- respondió saliendo rápidamente

-Tsunade-sama…-irrumpió la peli rosa el silencio, se oía algo de duda en su voz- disculpe, para que me mando llamar?

-ahh… si para avisarte que tu entrenamiento y prueba terminaron – dijo viendo la cara de desconcierto de su alumna - y debo decir que a pesar de las trabas superaste muy bien las expectativas, hiciste un buen trabajo, me siento orgullosa de ti – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a la joven e importándole muy poco la presencia de los otros shinobis, al contrario, quería que todos supieran cuán importante era la joven para ella y cuanto la quería, claro sin decir que por eso había favoritismo en ella, porque de ser así, no se la habría pasado tan mal en el "castigo"- bueno dejemos de hablar, nos esperan en el campo de entrenamiento –poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la salida, encabezando así al grupo, siendo seguida por los chunnin presentes, al final venían los jounnin.

El trayecto al campo fue rápido, ese campo de entrenamiento estaba un poco más alejado de los demás, ya que era el que normalmente usaba la hokage y su alumna para entrenar o en su defecto para liberar un poco de estrés, razón por la cual y puesto que todos conocían la fuerza de las kunoichis, era mejor para no exponer shinobis y mucho menos civiles.

Al llegar al lugar, los ninjas solicitados ya se encontraban ahí, una vez se unieron al numeroso grupo y alguno pudiese decir nada, la hokage hablo

-tal parece que ya están todos, muy bien- dicho esto hizo unos sellos y una barrera se creo, ante la mirada de sorpresa de la mayoría de shinobis presentes – muy bien lo que se tratara aquí es muy importante, como podrán ver, aquí presentes se encuentran los shinobis mas fuertes de Konoha y antes de continuar quiero saber si están dispuestos a dar todo por el país del fuego, por Konoha, por la paz del mundo shinobi y por los que quieren? – Ante esto miro a los ojos de cada uno de sus subordinados y la decisión y el valor estaban en cada uno de esos pares de ojos, sonriendo continuo – perfecto no esperaba menos de mis shinobis de mayor confianza

El silencio y la mirada de determinación en cada ninja continuo

- Están aquí porque como sabrán, Marada Uchiha ha declarado la cuarta guerra ninja en contra del mundo shinobi, las principales naciones shinobi nos hemos aliado con el fin de proteger el mundo que conocemos, sin embargo, creo que el país del fuego, en particular Konoha, es quien debe de terminal con todo este mal, puesto que fue aquí en donde surgió - se detuvo un momento a observar – además de tener una mayor responsabilidad, aun cuando sabemos que en la organización Akatsuki hay shinobis renegados y exiliados de otras aldeas, es Madara el líder y fundador de esta, aun no sabemos con exactitud como logro eso – nuevamente callo unos segundos antes de continuar – pero lo que sabes es que cuenta con un nuevos aliados los cuales también pertenecieron en su momento a esta aldea, y aunque nos duela en el alma enfrentarlos – dijo mirando a los shinobis y deteniéndose más tiempo en Sakura y Kakashi – es nuestro deber poner fin a aquello que amenace todo aquello por lo que otros han amado y muerto por defender – en ese momento todos recordaron a más de un ser querido que perdieron – ustedes son la carta más fuerte de Konoha, - decía mientras observaba - en ustedes deposito todas mis esperanzas – dijo mirando a su alumna fijamente – se que no fallaran, porque en ustedes yace la voluntad del fuego, porque ustedes son la esperanza.

...

...

...

* * *

Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y alertas, pero sobre todo a todos los que me han dejado comentario, creanme, cresco como escritora gracias a ustedes (o almenos eso intento), tambien a todos aquellos lectores anonimos de los cuales forme parte por un par de años, porque tambien gracias a ustedes seguimos escribiendo, en verdad se los agradesco se tomen su tiempo para leer.

Y bueno como lo prometido es deuda, ya soy casi libre de aquel engorroso proceso, y en verdad lamento el retraso de este capi, asi como tambien lo corto y es que deben de saber que es la mitad de como lo tenia planteado originalmente, tuve que decidir dejarlo asi porque hay dos cosas que quiero que me digas ustedes si las quieren:

1.- ¿quieren un muy proximo lemon entre nuestros protagnoistas? (y esa es la razon por la que el capitulo lo tuve que dividir en dos, porque como esta historia es para ustedes, sean ustedes quienes decidan esa parte del futuro de nuestros protagonistas)

2.- ¿quieren saber como paso sakura sus semanas de "castigo"?(ok, este lo tengo planteado como capitulo especial, el cual publicaria inmediatamente despues de la segunda parte del tercero, claro dependera de si ustedes lo quieren o no)

se que aun quedan cabos sueltos en este capitulo, como eso de los pergaminos entregados y el porque del rollo de la quinta, el porque los tiene ahi, y que papel jugaran nuestros protagonistas en todo ese show, pero esas respuestas estan la segunda parte del capitulo.

y antes de que lo olvide, lo otro que prometi para cuando publicara este capi, si lo he cumplido, ustedes eligieron a la pareja.

muchas gracias a todos y porfis, no se vayan de dejarme algun review ¿si?


	4. 32 Protección

Hola, perdon, perdon, aunque se que no lo tengo, pero bueno aqui les traigo una pequeña actualizacion, mas abajo les explico.

Naruto no me pertenece, para mi desgracia, ni Naruto, ni Kakashi, Neji, Sasuke y los demas bombones que aparecen en el anime y manga

-bla bla bla- conversacion

"bla bla bla" pensamientos

_"bla bla bla"_ pensamietnos saku

**_"bla bla bla"_** inner saku

(bla bla bla) una que otra intervencion mia, por si llega a existir

* * *

**Razón de vida**

_by_

_Adi-chan Hyuga_

.

.

.

**C.3.2. PROTECCION**

.

.

.

Shikamaru organizo a todos los shinobis presentes en escuadrones, considerando que era sumamente necesario el correcto funcionamiento de cada uno, se organizo una especie de torneo en donde se corroboro las decisiones al elegir a el capitán, así como la integración de cada equipo, el cual jugaría cada uno un papel fundamental durante el enfrentamiento final, era un enfrentamiento del escuadrón contra el capitán, al final como era obvio los capitanes, fueron los que salieron mejor librados, y eso comprobó el porqué se habían elegido los equipos, también se aprovecho para poder observar las fortalezas y debilidades de los integrantes para saber en que debían de prepararse mejor, un hecho sumamente favorable fue que los equipos armados, se lograban complementar sumamente bien.

Sin embargo hubo algo que todos notaron y se les hizo raro, en el escuadrón medico, en el cual estaba Shizune quien por cierto lo lideraba, cosa que se hizo aun más raro, porque se consideraba que el único medico digno de un puesto así, por conocimientos y demás, además de la hokage, es la Haruno, la cual no había sido colocada en ningún escuadrón. Ino también estaba extrañada, ya que hasta ella estaba en el escuadrón medico, no podía entender porque su amiga no estaba, ni ella ni nadie.

Se comenzó a especular entre los shinobis presentes que era debido al hecho de no considerarla con el suficiente valor para poder enfrentar a su ex-compañero de equipo, al Uchiha, otros pensaron que era favoritismo de la hokage que no la pondría en peligro durante la guerra, por el hecho de quererla como una hija.

Los novatos, ya no sabían ni que pensar, sobre todo después de lo que había pasado hacia unas semanas cuando su ex-equipo se reunió, donde había dejado inconscientes a sus compañeros y amigos, se enfrento a Sasuke para matarlo y la que casi muere es ella, además de que Naruto resulto envenenado, y su sensei también corrió peligro, considerando eso, había muchas razones para que ella no estuviera en algún equipo, pero entonces que hacia ahí, era la duda que rondaba a casi todos los novatos, bueno casi todos, menos de Shikamaru, Neji y Sai quien por cierto no se encontraba presente ya que fue enviado a una misión como ANBU.

-Habrá un último encuentro - notifico la hokage, después de un rato de descanso que sirvió para curar a algunos (eso sirvió para probar al escuadrón medico) – Anko, Kakashi y Neji, - los mencionados pasaron al centro del campo - los tres capitanes de escuadrones se enfrentaran a… - todos se preguntaban a quien, puesto que en realidad ya todos habían pasado, menos… - …Haruno Sakura – menciono fuerte y firme, la mencionada abrió mucho los ojos, no entendía que demonios pasaba, como era que ella se enfrentaría a tres capitanes, y es que ni ella ni nadie comprendía que pensaba la hokage – ahora Haruno –dijo ya medio molesta al ver que no avanzaba su alumna, al oír el tono la peli rosa supo que o lo hacía o lo hacía, no tenía más opciones, trago saliva, se armo de valor y se acerco al centro posicionándose a unos metros de sus oponentes, los cuales tomaron posición de defensa.

Todos estaban atentos, querían saber porque ella se enfrentaría a ellos, querían saber que pasaría. El silencio inundaba el campo, solo esperaban que el enfrentamiento diera inicio.

Kakashi dejo descubierto su sharingan, inmediatamente después Neji activo su byakugan, en anko se veía una sonrisa entre malévola y de diversión, ante eso, a la peli rosa le recorrió un escalofrió por su columna, trato de no hacerse notar y puso aun más atención, sabía que iba muy enserio esa pelea, así que comenzó a analizar a sus contrincantes, quien daría el primer movimiento.

Considerando que se enfrentaba a dos de los doujutsus más fuertes que existen, era mejor usar una estrategia, claro en cuanto se le ocurriera una.

Anko fue la primera en lanzarse con taijutsu, todos sabían que la Haruno era buena en esa área, para muchos sin duda la mejor en taijutsu, varios golpes fueron que anko le enviaba fueron detenidos, de la misma forma con anko, ambas eran muy buenas, aunque eso no quito que golpes impactaran, había algo raro, sus otros oponentes no la habían atacado, consideraba que eso tampoco era tan bueno, de pronto Neji se acerco por el costado intentando impactar en uno de sus flujos de chakra para detenerlo, sin embargo Sakura lo pudo esquivar, saltando lejos.

Ahora veía como anko jadeaba para que sus pulmones se llenaran de aire, Neji se lanzaba nuevamente por ella, lo esperaría y lo enfrentaría, hasta que se dio cuenta que Kakashi no estaba a la vista y no sentía su chakra.

Ahí lo entendió, ellos eran la distracción y si Kakashi no se veía, significaba que solo podía estar en un lugar, poco tiempo le quedaba para actuar, sabía que sin Neji la tocaba perdería chakra y no solo eso, Kakashi podría salir a la superficie propinándole un golpe, o en su defecto la podría enterrar, así que dejo a su instinto trabajar.

Concentro rápidamente chakra en sus pies, flexiono uno, mientras que con el otro golpeo el suelo, un movimiento en tierra se inicio, frente a ella, surgió una pared de tierra y piedra que la cubrió del ataque de Neji, mientras debajo de sus pies, un gran agujero comenzaba a surgir, gracias al pie flexionado pudo saltar antes de caer en el propio hoyo que había creado, brincando hasta un árbol que estaba a unos metros de donde la tierra se había movido, cuando se apoyo en la rama, se vio salir al ninja copia del hoyo, y el genio Hyuga había destrozado la pared.

Volteo a verlos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se había podido escapar de dos ataques, cerro por un segundo sus ojos, cuando sintió un potente chakra dirigirse a ella por la espalda, si no se movía la impactaría de lleno. Se movió nuevamente al centro del campo, y el árbol donde había estado de pie, fue llenado por shurikens y kunais, para después anko y posicionarse a unos metros de donde estaba.

Se encontraba completamente rodeada, al frente de ella estaba Kakashi, por el rabillo de sus ojos podía ver a sus otros dos oponentes, a su derecha anko y a su izquierda Neji, trabaja de observar y prever un nuevo movimiento, sin embargo no podía hacer mucho contra el sharingan si lo veía, podría caer en un genjutsu

-_"que demonios voy a hacer, si esto sigue así, fuera de perder me van a matar, que hago?"_ – pensaba la peli rosa

-_**"pues defenderte tonta"**_ – contesto su yo interno – _**"o que quieres que nos maten?, bueno que si es manos de nuestro sexy ex-sensei, pues no hay tanto problema"**_- expresaba babeando cuando pensaba en Kakashi

-_"maldita sea, acaso quieres morir idiota, si nos atacan los tres, juntos estaremos muertas"_

-_**"cálmate, sabes que no quiero morir, pero si tanto te preocupas, que te parece si te ayudo?"**_

-_"ayudarme?, como?, si estas dentro de mi mente y la que está peleando soy yo!"_

-_**"con un demonio, que Neji se empieza a mover como para atacarnos, quieres ayuda sí o no, antes de que los otros dos te ataquen!**_

-_"mierda! Sabes que si, ahora ayúdame!"_

-_**"entonces cierra los ojos y déjame a mi actuar, ya después regresas tu, pero pon atención, para que cuando vuelvas a tomar el control, sepas lo que paso, ya luego hablaremos para arreglar este problema"**_

Así lo hizo, antes de que Neji, llegara a ella cerro, los ojos, con terror vieron todos que no se movía ni se defendía, Neji seguía con su ataque, no se detendría, justo antes de impactar, una esfera de luz la ilumino la zona, cegando a Neji, sin embargo, este al estar tan cerca no pudo frenar, instintivamente cerró los ojos, pero no paro el golpe.

Al todos volver a ver, quedaron atónitos, Sakura había detenido el golpe de Neji con su mano, lo había bloqueado, Neji abrió los ojos al sentir como una mano detenía la de él, y seguía con los ojos cerrados, aun no los habría, pero entonces porque ese resplandor, el genio tampoco lo entendía, sin embargo rápidamente recupero la conciencia de lo que hacía y comenzó un enfrentamiento frente a frente con la peli rosa, sin embargo esta detenía cada golpe que el castaño le mandaba, hasta ahora no había podido acertarle ninguno todos los detenía, y no solo eso de un solo golpe mando al Hyuga a varios metros de distancia, nadie podía entender qué demonios había pasado, es mas ella aun no habría los ojos, aun estaba sin "ver lo que pasaba".

Ante esto y una vez que Neji estuvo de pie, se posicionaron alrededor de ella, ella seguía impasible, en guarda, esperando la atacaran y con los ojos cerrados, ante esto comenzaron a hacer sellos.

-Sakura, más vale que abras los ojos y pelees como debes- le dijo anko, la cual no pensaba tener tanta compasión como para no atacarle

-no queremos lastimarte y el hecho de que estés así no significa que no te atacaremos- advirtió Neji, con el ceño fruncido en señal de molestia

Ella no contesto e incluso dejo la posición de defensa y se irguió, sus oponente se mostraron molestos, voltearon a ver a la hokage, quien solo los miraba fijamente, dándoles a entender que siguieran, aun si ella no se defendía, la tenían que atacar, ahora si todos estaban atónitos, nadie sabía que decir o hacer, los novatos, estaban muertos de miedo pensaban que matarían a su amiga, querían intervenir, pero ahora Shikamaru los tenia atados con sus sombras.

Entre molestos y desesperados por las acciones de la joven, se observaron entre ellos, y los tres comenzaron a hacer sellos y a prepararse para el ataque final, la joven aun seguía sin moverse, solo seguía de pie con los ojos cerrados.

Tsunade que observaba, dio la orden al Nara de dejar libre a algunos shinobis, a los cuales llamo, entre ellos estaba Tenten, les dio una orden con la cual más de uno se sorprendió, dudaban si era buena opción el hacerlo o no, sin más la hokage les dijo que o lo hacían o serian considerados traidores de la aldea, ante esto no tuvieron más opción que obedecer, se acercaron a los que estaban en el campo.

Los tres shinobis, comenzaron a hacer sellos, se comenzó a oír el millar de pájaros, los otros shinobis que se acercaron, comenzaban a preparar sus armas, los novatos totalmente horrorizados, veían como Tenten preparaba sus pergaminos de armas para atacar, en su rostro se veía que no quería hacerlo pero que no tenia mas opción, estaban en total shock ante esto, no se movían, ya no era por las sombras de Shikamaru, simplemente su cuerpo no les respondía para ir ayudar a su amiga, ni para gritarle que se moviera, que se defendiera o moriría.

Todos estaban listos, se vieron ataques tipo rayo, fuego y viento al mismo tiempo iban hacia ella, junto con todo un gran armamento dirigirse a Sakura, ante una imagen tan horrible, muchos prefirieron cerrar sus ojos y solo esperar.

Solo se escucho una gran explosión que los lanzo a todos, rápidamente se refugiaron, buscaron cubrirse, para no ser dañados, armas salieron repelidas, la pregunta era porque, pero tendrían que esperar a que la nube de tierra generada por la explosión le permitiera ver.

Todos salían de sus refugios, la nube comenzaba a disiparse, con temor, pero también con curiosidad trataban de ver lo que había pasado con la Haruno, aunque en la mente de todos, paso que ahora tenía una compañera menos.

Lo que nadie se espero es ver a la joven peli rosa de pie, ahora con los ojos abierto, mirando al vacio, con su semblante tranquilo y calmado, sin más heridas que las que tenía antes de ser atacada, pero eso no era lo que tenía a todos sorprendidos, sino la esfera de energía que la cubría y que no pudo ser rota ni por armas ni por algunos de los ataques más fuertes, solo faltaba una prueba más, Tsunade se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, con su puño cargado de chakra para tratar de derribar el escudo que protegía a la joven, el golpe impacto de lleno, era tanta la fuerza que llevaba que genero un temblor en el terreno en donde estaban, la hokage, salto hacia atrás jadeando.

Nuevamente observaron a la joven, la cual cerró los ojos nuevamente y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, la energía que la rodeaba había desaparecido y Sakura apoyaba sus manos en el piso para sostenerse.

Shizune, Hinata, Ino y Tenten fueron las primeras en reaccionar y correr a ver a la joven que estaba en el suelo

-Sakura, perdón, perdóname, en verdad yo no quería

-no importa Tenten, no te preocupes era una orden y debías de obedecerla- dijo con una sonrisa hacia la morena

Shizune intento revisarla

-no te preocupes Shizune, no tengo heridas graves, solo estoy un poco cansada, en cuanto me sienta mejor me podre poner de pie

-estás segura Sakura-

-si no se preocupen estoy bien, pero mejor vean a Neji, Kakashi y anko, Neji tiene una costilla rota y un shuriken incrustado, Kakashi un par de huesos dislocados del brazo donde uso su chidori, y anko tiene también kunais incrustados, mejor ayúdenlos a ellos – les dijo dándoles una sonrisa a unas muy sorprendidas mujeres que la observaban

-s-si- contestaron y se pusieron de pie-

Ante la sorpresa de todos, la barrera que la hokage había creado, se deshizo, dándoles la quinta la orden de irse a preparar, en una hora se reencontrarían con sus respectivos equipos para ponerse de acuerdo. Una vez retirados los mirones, solo quedaban los novatos que aun estaban en shock y preocupados.

La hokage y Shikamaru se acercaron a ella

-Sakura, hay algo que quiero pedirte – dijo la hokage para llamar la atención – desde hace tiempo me había dado cuenta que posees la habilidad de generar barreras para protegerte cuando estás en un inminente peligro, una parte de ti reacciona haciéndolas, por eso esta prueba

-_"genial, querer ponerme en peligro solo para que tu salieras a hacer esa cosa"_

-_**"oye, todavía que salvo tu vida, además por eso te pregunte si querías ayuda o no, ahora no me culpes a mi"**_

-Sakura, quiero pedirte que uses ese poder para proteger a la aldea, el hecho de probarla con ataques fuertes era para ver cuán resistente es – decía, mientras la peli rosa la escuchaba atenta y algo incrédula - Sakura eres la esperanza para que nuestra aldea, para que las personas y shinobis no mueran, solo tú nos puedes ayudar, eres nuestra carta más fuerte y nuestra esperanza

-pero Tsunade-sama como usted lo dijo surgió en un momento en el que mi vida corría riesgo, no sé como activarla ni usarla, además aun no entiendo exactamente como podría ayudar

-por eso no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a controlarlo, ya lo tenía previsto y ya se como

-creo que con esto queda comprobada nuestra teoría

-anko, Neji, Gai, Lee, Tenten –llamo a sus shinobis – gracias por ayudar a comprobar esta teoría, y por ayudarla a fortalecerse, era de vital importancia que lograra trabajar con la menor cantidad de chakra posible, su control a mejorado como su defensa, lo cual será indispensable-

-anko-sensei, Kakashi-sensei y Neji, sus informes con respecto al resultado de los entrenamientos de Sakura fueron decisivos, sino hubiera sido por ellos habríamos tenido que buscar otra forma para proteger la aldea – explico Shikamaru, dándole a entender a Sakura que hablaban acerca de los informes entregados unas horas antes

-esperen como que informes y que tiene Kakashi-sensei que ver conmigo, si él no estuvo esta semana, se fue de misión – dijo ya algo confundida Sakura no entendía muy bien esa parte

- en realidad Sakura-chan – dijo rascándose la cabeza con una mano y con su ojito cerrado y arqueado – nunca salí de la aldea para la misión, de hecho mi misión consistía en ver como evolucionabas en tus entrenamientos

-…- prefirió no responder estaba algo molesta por eso y mas valía cambiar el tema y ocuparse de algo o no respondería – Tsunade-sama podría decirme cual es la teoría que comprobó?

-esto… te lo explicare cuando no tengamos tanta gente mirando sin hacer nada de lo que deben! – los shinobis aun presentes reaccionaron, sabiendo que se referían a ellos - que no se supone que tienen que preparar, largo esto no es circo! – les expreso tranquilamente dándoles a entender que ya no tenían nada que hacer en ese lugar.

Ante el poco potente grito de la hokage los shinobis que aun quedaban en el campo ahora destruido, huyeron, perdón fueron a realizar sus actividades correspondientes y así dejar a la rubia hablar con su alumna.

-bueno ya estamos solas, ahora si tenemos que hablar… - dio un suspiro para continuar – Sakura podrías dejarme hablar con ella

-ella? De quien habla sensei?- dijo Sakura sin entender

-vamos Sakura, sabes bien de quien hablo, quiero hablar con ella – la rubia insistía

-_**"ella?, si aquí no hay nadie mas solo nosotras, se referirá a mí, quiere hablar conmigo?"**_ – comenzó a expresar de forma incrédula su inner

-_"estás loca, nadie sabe de ti, bueno solo yo pero nadie más, ni Ino, y recuerda que la cerda ya te vio una vez y no te recuerda"_ – Sakura aun mas incrédula le contestaba a su inner

-_**"jajajajajajaja como olvidarlo, la corrí a patadas, quien diablos le manda a meterse donde no la llaman, y te recuerdo que fue por tu culpa que nos descalificaron, sino me hubieras detenido habríamos ganado y pasado a la siguiente ronda del examen"**_ – contesto ya despreocupada

-_"que esperabas, la querías torturar digo la cerda es bastante odiosita pero de ahí a querer dañarla es otra cosa, además como explicar que mi mente la atacara y lo sabes, se supone que nadie sabes que existes"_ – ahora le reprochaba sus actos pasados

-_**"oye ya que retomaste eso de mi existencia, no crees que ya deberías de volver a hacer caso a Tsunade-sama, ya llevamos un ratito hablando, con razón piensan que eres rara"**_ – recordándole el tema central de su conversación

-_"oye que te pasa no soy rara y en todo caso, somos raras, te recuerdo que tu y yo somos la misma persona"_ – le indignaba ella misma se considerara rara

-_**"si si si, ya lo sé, las dos somos uno, solo que tu eres una reprimida de lo peor, no te gusta divertirte, y es por eso que yo existo para hacer y decir lo que tú no haces, además yo si me se divertir"**_ – de plano ya mejor ni le hacía mucho caso

-_"sabes que, dejemos esto por ahora, ya hablaremos después, más vale que haga caso a nuestra sensei antes de que nos golpee"_ – o terminaba la conversación o un pleito seguro iniciaría

-_**"oki, yo desde aquí veo calladita, llámame si me necesitas"**_ – expreso con voz de niña linda tierna y obediente

-_"si como no, adiós"_ – le era en verdad poco creíble esas palabras

La quinta noto que volvió de su trance

-bueno ya que terminaron su conversación, podríamos hablar las tres -

-_**"si es a mí, sabe de mi, y quiere hablar conmigo también!"**_ – gritaba eufórica su inner

-_**"no que te ibas a estar callada!, cállate, hay que entender esto" **_– la regaño para que entendiera lo raro de la situación

-bueno, Sakura, déjame hablar con ella, ya sé que vive dentro de ti, y quiero hablar con ella

-b-bueno y-yo… Tsunade-sama… este… - no podía articular una oración de forma coherente por los nervios

-bueno no importa, supongo que está escuchando todo, así que no creo haya tanto problema – dijo viendo que su alumna seguía sin entender muy bien y saber qué hacer

-lo que Neji hizo fue por orden mía, y como veras sirvió bien para comprobar mis sospechas –había algunas cosas que tendría que explicar, pero como no había tiempo iría al grano, además para que darle vueltas a las cosas - hasta ahora todos creen que un poder duerme en ti, y digamos que hoy lo comprobaste, solo yo se la verdad, dentro de ti vive alguien más, alguien que no teme mostrar su verdadero poder, es un ser totalmente diferente, uno extrovertido, mientras que tu eres totalmente introvertida, por eso es que algunos te consideran bipolar, y en cierta forma lo eres, porque en verdad dos personas viven en ti, y lo que quiero es que se hagan una, el poder que ella tiene es porque confía en ella, por eso fallas porque no confías en ti, cuando lo haces no necesitas de ella, de hecho es cuando las dos se unifican, cada que exteriorizas lo que en verdad sientes y representas, las dos se hacen uno, si comienzas a hacerlo dejaran de ser dos personas en un cuerpo, eso no quiere decir que dejara de existir, solo que las dos serán parte de la otra, y esa también es la forma de controlar tu verdadero poder, haciéndose uno – Tsunade la miro observando cada gesto tratando de entender lo que pensaban – Sakura, es necesario que comiencen a trabajar juntas, ustedes son la esperanza para la aldea y los shinobis, si puedes formar la barrera, podrás proteger a todos, se que puedes, confió en ti para esto, tienes un gran poder, valor y determinación y es hora que se lo demuestres al mundo demuéstrales quien es Sakura Haruno, integrante del equipo 7, y equipo Kakashi, demuéstrale al mundo que estas al nivel de tus compañeros de equipo, Uchiha Sasuke, así como de Uzumaki Naruto, yo confió en ti, y tus compañeros de generación también lo hacen, todos lo hacemos, aceptas este reto?

-claro que sí, no los decepcionare, protegeré a quienes quiero, protegeré a mis seres queridos – dijo segura de ella misma – pero necesitare un poco de ayuda para seguir entrenando y poder dominar la barrera.

-eso ya lo tengo cubierto no te preocupes, ahora ve a descansar que te hace falta –dijo dándole una sonrisa orgullosa por la gran kunoichi que tenía enfrente – "estoy segura que lo lograras" pensaba mientras la veía alejarse y tomar dirección hacia donde ahora vivía.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola otra vez, primero que nada, perdon, no tengo donde meter la cara, ahora si me he tardado un buen, lo se, y se que tambien esperaban lo prometido y pues lamento que no este en esta parte, sin embargo ya casi esta lista, espero en dos dias a mas tardar estarla publicando, saben en esta ocasion espero sus comentarios haciendome saber que les parecio esta segunda parte del capitulo, porque no se, no estoy muy conforme con el, y la verdad me gustaria saber su opinion, ya saben que para es importante y pues tambien aprovecho para decirles que tardare en subir un poco el capitulo especial que les prometi, la verdad ando falta de imaginacion, no se, creo que la tv tiene la culpa, en fin, pido su paciencia, y de ante mano, muchas gracias por su tiempo para seguir leyendo mis historias, muchas gracias a todos, saludos y nos leemos pronto. ciao!


	5. 33 Promesa

Hola! por fin, la ultima parte del tercer capitulo, sin mas disfrutenlo

naruto no me pertenece

-bla bla bla- dialogos

"bla bla bla" pensamientos

(bla bla bla) intervernsiones mias

* * *

Razón de vida

by

Adi-chan Hyuga

.

.

.

**C.3.3. PROMESA**

.

.

.

Su prueba (llámese enfrentamiento con Anko, Neji y Kakashi) había terminado, la verdad estaba cansada y un poco mas tranquila, ya que por fin podría ser útil y ayudar, a protegerla junto a los que quiere y sobre todo poder ayudar a Naruto, ya no dejarle toda la carga a él, eso la hacia sentir tan bien, tan feliz y tranquila.

Sin embargo su tranquilidad y felicidad duro poco, ya que como balde a agua fría llegaron a ella todo aquello que había tratado de esconder durante las ultimas semanas, en la cabaña donde ahora vivía y que compartía con su equipo desde hacia semanas, aprovecharía que su ex-sensei, se había tenido cosas que tratar con la quinta, al igual que el Nara.

En todo el tiempo que había pasado entrenando como ahora sabia había estado haciendo, no había tenido tiempo de desahogarse, tenia que liberar todo eso que sentía, así que haría eso, ahora que no había nadie con ella, al fin podría.

Al entrar a la cabaña, fue a la habitación que usaba para ella, dejo sus armas, sobre la cama y se quito sus botas para descansar, tomo una toalla limpia y fue directo al baño, entro y sin soltar la perilla, recargo su frente con la fría puerta y sus lagrimas comenzaron a correr, temblores se apoderaron de su cuerpo y los sollozos se hicieron escuchar, pronto sus piernas perdieron fuerzas, al igual que su mano que sostuvo momentos antes la toalla que ahora yacía en el piso y lentamente sus rodillas se fueron doblando hasta llegar al piso, al tocarlo se giro, quedando su espalda recargada en la puerta, sus piernas recogidas, casi pegadas a su pecho, abrazadas por sus brazos y su rostro escondido entre el hueco creado por ellas.

Por fin podía liberar todo lo que cargaba, sabía que un shinobi no debía de tener sentimientos pero hasta ahora ella no se había podido liberar de eso, sobre todo ahora que cargaba con esa estúpida promesa, que cargaba culpas, dolor y frustración, se sentía tan inútil aun y ahora además cargaba con la preocupación de no poder proteger a su aldea, el miedo de perder a los que quiere, de perderlos a ellos (se refiere a sus compañeros de equipo), pero sobre todo de perderlo a él.

Y es que sabía que era su culpa que Naruto se hubiera ido con el ocho colas a entrenar, porque si ella no fuera una inútil, habría matado a Sasuke, no habría puesto en riesgo la vida de nadie y ahora todos estarían bien, juntos, siempre había sido débil, lo sabía, porque era culpa de ella que Sasuke se hubiera ido desde un principio porque no lo detuvo y por esa maldita promesa Naruto se había ido a entrenar lejos con uno de los sannin.

Ahora que por fin podría hacer algo por su aldea, se había sentido feliz, sería útil para algo y todo lo que se había esforzado valdría la pena, además del sacrificio en tiempo de las personas que la habían entrenado, pero y si fallaba y no era capaz de hacer esa barrera para proteger a la aldea, y si no era capaza de mantenerla el tiempo necesario, si durante la pelea le pasaba algo y quedaba desprotegida la aldea, si su chakra no era suficiente, ahora todo lo positivo que pensaba antes, se había convertido en todo lo contrario, y ahora sus temores eran mayores y la atormentaban, con lo que podría pasar si fallaba.

No quería perder a nadie más, ya no, sobre todo a sus seres queridos no los quería perder, pero sobre todo no lo quería perder a él, lo amaba tanto, desde hacia tiempo era su mayor secreto, no quería que nadie lo supiera, desde que se dio cuenta lo había mantenido en secreto y había seguido actuando como si nada, porque sabía que no le correspondía y quería evitarse un dolor más grande que aquel que paso en su momento con Sasuke, porque sabría que ese sería su fin, no lo soportaría, no soportaría perder lo poco que tenia con él ahora, no soportaría no poder estar cerca de él, aunque sea como alumna, compañera o una amiga siempre y cuando estuviera cerca y él fuera feliz, porque también sabia que no la vería nunca como una mujer sino como una niña por eso no se arriesgaría.

Al oír que tocaron la puerta pego un brinco incorporándose, Kakashi había vuelto

-¿si?- preguntando, tratando de que en su voz se escuchara estable

-Sakura-chan, ¿estas bien? – le pregunto el peligris había notado algo raro en su voz de ella

-ahh… si… esto… me disponía a tomar una ducha para descansar -dijo esperando no se escuchara que había estado llorando, y para cubrir eso fue hacia la regadera y la abrió dejando el agua caer y espero con eso le creyera y se alejara, sin quitarse su ropa se adentro a la ducha, dejando que el camino que antes había sido dejado por las lagrimas fuera lavado por el agua tibia deseando que de igual forma el agua se lleve que todo lo que ha estado cargando y que ahora la tenia así.

-muy bien – dijo dando vuelta y comenzando a caminar el jounnin

Sakura escucho los pasos alejarse, hasta perderse con el sonido de un puerta al cerrarse, al parecer le había creído, dejándola sola nuevamente.

Sintiéndose así sola, nuevamente se derrumbo en el piso llorando, ahora en la ducha, esperando que el ruido de la caída del agua cubriera sus sollozos al igual que las lagrimas se vieran perdidas ante el agua que corría por su rostro.

El tiempo para ella se había parado, pues no sabía cuánto había transcurrido desde que estaba ahí, sin embargo sus lagrimas no dejaban de correr, sus sentimientos la habían dominado a tal grado que se había perdido en ellos, tanto que el mundo a su alrededor había dejado de existir, ahora solo estaba ella, sus culpas, sus remordimientos, y sus miedos, sola, soledad, uno de sus mayores temores, se encontraba en plena obscuridad, porque a final de cuentas eso eran sus miedos, soledad, obscuridad, de la cual ahora no sabía cómo salir de ella, la estaba consumiendo, añoraba, que alguien llegara, que una luz iluminara esa obscuridad, que le hiciera compañía en esa soledad que sentía, sobre todo en la de su corazón y que disipara sus miedos.

Tan absorta en ese mundo del que no podía salir, que no se escucho el momento en el que fue girando el picaporte de la puerta, abriéndose esta, tampoco escucho los pasos dentro del baño, ni mucho menos sintió cuando el agua tibia dejo de caer sobre su cuerpo.

Lo único que sintió fue cuando unos brazos la cubrieron y la jalaron pegando su rostro a un cuerpo que emanaba calor, en el cual se sentía bien. Sintió cuando unos de esos brazos la rodeo por los hombros y el otro tomo sus piernas, fue elevada del piso, sin embargo aun estaba sumida en el mundo, cada vez intentando con una mayor desesperación salir de él.

El tiempo pasaba, y ahora había sido depositada con suavidad y suma delicadeza en otro lugar, en aquellos brazos su soledad era menor, sentía una calidez que la hacía sentirse bien, la obscuridad poco a poco comenzaba a disiparse, sin embargo aun no había completa luz en ese mundo, aun no podía salir de el, de pronto sintió frio, esos brazos que emanaban calor se habían ido, ya no estaban con ella, nuevamente se encontraba sola.

Esta vez esa sensación duro poco, otra vez era rodeado por los brazos, nuevamente era cobijada por ellos, nuevamente era reconfortada por aquel pecho cálido.

Y un rayo de luz surgió, un beso en su frente, un pulgar limpiando sus lagrimas y rosando sus mejillas, la oscuridad comenzaba a disiparse por fin, la soledad también, aquel mundo que la mantenía enjaulada se estaba rompiendo y termino por hacerlo con las palabras que llegaron como un suave susurro a sus oídos y se adentraron no solo a su mente sino también a su corazón, liberándola, viendo la luz, saliendo de ese mundo, de ese trance en el que se había encontrado y en el que él la había encontrado

-mi querido cerezo, nada ni nadie en este mundo merece tus lagrimas, por favor deja de llorar me destrozas el corazón – esa voz tan conocida por ella, ese aroma y presencia que la hacían sentirse protegida desde que lo conocía

Sintiéndose bien en esos brazos, volvió al mundo, el tiempo había vuelto a correr, y por fin sus ojos veían, veía que estaba en su habitación, envuelta en una toalla, aun con su ropa húmeda, siendo abrazada, sintiéndose bien al escuchar el latido de un corazón que a cada instante la tranquilizaba mas

-ka-Kakashi-sensei?- intento decir, le había sorprendido en realidad que fuera él…

- dime Sakura-chan que causa tanto dolor en tu corazón, que es lo que te lastima? –pregunto de forma tierna para no asustarla

-y-yo… - no sabía qué hacer, estaba confundida en cierta forma por lo ocurrido

-por favor, cuéntame, permite ayudarte con ese peso – su voz mostraba tanta tranquilidad, cariño, comprensión, incluso podía asegurar que había… amor en aquellas palabras

-…- no sabía qué hacer, si le decía que pasaría después, estaba demasiado confundida

-vamos no pienso dejarte sola – intuía que ha eso se debía que no quisiera hablar

Al oír esas palabras se aferro con fuerzas al pecho del peli gris mientras el respondía con un abrazo afianzándola más a él, ambos sentían una sensación tan cálida, se sentían tan bien juntos

-dime porque estas así, vamos cuéntame – volvió a insistir

- te-tengo miedo… miedo de que todos me dejen y me quede sola – termino de decir en un susurro y conteniendo sus lagrimas

-nunca estarás sola, todos te quieren mucho – trataba de reconfortarla

- todos se irán siempre lo hacen, lo harán, se irán como lo hizo Sasuke, y Naruto – dejo salir sin mas

- sabes que hemos luchado para que Sasuke vuelva y en cuanto Naruto el se fue a entrenar y volvió ya lo olvidaste- quería que dejara atrás ese semblante tan triste que la cubría

- sí y otra vez se ha vuelto a ir, dejándome sola – dijo con voz apagada

- no estás sola, o es que yo no estoy contigo?- la abrazo más fuerte, sus brazos eran prisiones de donde no quería dejarla libre nunca

- sí, ahora lo está, pero también se irá – le dijo apartándose de él y poniéndose de pie, dándole la espalda-

-y tu quieres que me vaya?- dijo poniéndose detrás de ella, y abrazándola de espaldas, ya no podía aguantar más verla así, no podía, quería gritarle todo lo que sentía por ella y llevaba acumulando por tanto tiempo, quería borrar esas lagrimas con sus besos, su soledad con sus brazos y llenar su mundo de luz con su amor, ya no podía mas, tenía que decirlo, tenía que intentarlo ya no le quedaba mucho por perder y sabia que quizás sería su última oportunidad para decirle y expresarle todo lo que sentía – porque te juro, que no, no quiero irme de tu lado, al contrario sería el hombre más afortunado si puedo pasar el resto con mi vida con tu compañía – le dijo en un susurro en su oído, Sakura abrió los ojos ante tales palabras, y es que acaso podría ser que él…

-Kakashi-sensei… yo… ¿Por qué? – no podía asimilar aquello

-por favor dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que nunca me iré, que siempre estaré contigo siempre y cuando tú quieras – la joven se miraba confusa, en verdad no sabía qué hacer, nunca imagino que esto le podría pasar – se que tu aun amas a Sasuke, pero quiero…

-no… - ante tales palabras deshizo su abrazo, Sakura se giro al no sentirlo cerca y vio que su mirada cambio, en su ojo se veía la tristeza, quizás pensó que lo había rechazado, se dio cuenta que el malinterpretaba su palabra e incluso comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación – por favor no se vaya – dijo rápido para que poder terminar de decirle – y-yo ya no amo a Sasuke, hace tiempo que lo olvide, porque otro hombre entro a mi corazón – nuevamente las ilusiones de Kakashi se habían muerto, había alguien más, quizás Naruto, Sai, o alguno de sus compañeros – el hombre al que yo amo, es quien ha estado conmigo siempre que me ha cuidado, me ha protegido, que confía en mí y hoy me lo demostró – "¡¿Neji?" pensó el peligris – pero sobre todo hoy me saco de ese mundo de oscuridad del cual yo no podía, lo lleno de luz, y alejo mis temores de mi, sus brazos me dieron el confort que necesitaba y sus palabras me devolvieron las esperanzas… ese hombre es usted – el hombre en verdad no se lo creía – se que para usted soy una niña, pero en verdad yo le quiero y sería muy feliz si usted se quedara conmigo, por favor no me abandone, no me deje sola, yo le amo, por favor – la joven solo bajo la cabeza y comenzó a llorar de nuevo

El hombre se volteo y la abrazo, ella lo amaba igual que ella a él, entonces no había porque sufrir o padecer, no quería dejarla ir, ahora que sabía que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos

-déjame demostraste cuanto te amo - dijo mientras le daba un beso en su cabeza para después hundir su cabella entre el hueco de su cuello, para después ponerse de pie, separarse un poco de ella, mientras lo hacía, soltó unos de sus brazos y lo dirigió a su rostro, subió su banda y bajo su máscara, después tomo con su mano el rostro de la joven – por favor mírame – le dijo para que levanta su vista y rostro, lo que encontró la dejo sorprendida, podía ver el rostro de su maestro, aquel rostro que por años le había sido un misterio ahora se revelaba frente a ella, era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en su vida, se veía sumamente joven.

Ante tal visión, Sakura tuvo el impulso de subir sus manos hasta el rostro de Kakashi, con sus dedos comenzó a delinear y reconocer cada parte de hasta ahora ese desconocido rostro, paso sus manos por su frente, desprendiéndolo de su banda y quitando algunos cabellos que se encontraban sobre esta, poco a poco fue bajando ahora recorriendo sus ojos, por lo que Kakashi cerró los ojos, Sakura tocaba sus parpados, delineaba sus cejas, pasaba sus dedos de forma delicada sobre la cicatriz del sharingan, tenia tanto cuidado, como si temiera que le doliera como cuando fue recién hecha, y así recorriendo la cicatriz llego a sus mejillas, las recorrió, llego a su mentón, y subió a sus labios, comenzó a delinearlos con sus dedos, no pudo mas, comenzó a bajar sus manos y su rostro se comenzó a acercar, veía esos labios, los quería probar, levanto su mirada, comenzaba a dudar si era buena idea, encontró su mirada bicolor, perdiendo en ellos, para después ser Kakashi quien finalizara con la distancia entre sus labios, por instinto Sakura cerró sus ojos, para ella era su primer beso, sabía que para Kakashi no, así que se dejo hacer por aquel hombre, que inicio primero con un ligero roce, que poco a poco fue insuficiente, sobre todo para el jounnin, quería mas, comenzó a delinear sus labios con su lengua, despacio, memorizando y saboreándolos, el dulce de sus labios comenzaba a hacerlo perder la cordura, sin duda eran una droga de la cual quería hacerse adicto, por lo que comenzó a morder su labio superior, ella entreabrió la boca dándole mayor comodidad para sus acciones, al mismo tiempo ella iba haciendo lo mismo con su labio inferior, para ella todo era nuevo y maravilloso, sensaciones nunca antes sentidas recorrían su cuerpo, despertando a la mujer que llevaba tiempo queriendo ser libre, un sensual gemido fue liberado por su garganta, sin embargo nunca llego al exterior, fue acallado por los labios que se apoderaron de ella, introduciendo su lengua y recorriendo la cavidad, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la de él, un incitante baile entre sus lenguas se había iniciado, sin embargo la falta de aire se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse, y fue justo cuando noto que sus brazos se encontraban rodeando el cuello de Kakashi, y sintió los fuertes brazos de Kakashi sobre su cintura, apresándola y acercándola mas y mas a él.

Sin dejar la posición en la que estaban se observaban, ambos estaban sonrojados, en Kakashi era casi imperceptible, mientras que en Sakura era sumamente notorio, mientras intentaban regular su respiración Kakashi se agacho, pegando su frente con la de ella, mientras sonreía, era una visión increíble para él, quería volver a besarla, saciarse en ella y eso pensaba hacer…

Hasta que un estornudo por parte de Sakura los hizo separarse y notar que ella aun traía la ropa mojada y que era mejor que se la quitara antes de que se resfriara, no era tiempo para enfermarse

-creo que será mejor que te quites esta ropa mojada – le dijo con un tono de voz dulce – y creo que sería bueno que hiciera lo mismo – cuando dijo eso Sakura lo miro y noto que tenia la ropa mojada aunque no tanto como ella y fue cuando pensó que al sacarla de la ducha y pegarla a su cuerpo lo había mojado, ante tal cosa se sintió apenada – me iré para que te puedas cambiar – le dijo y comenzó a alejarse

- no – dijo, rápido su corazón comenzó a latir rápido, pero no quería que se fuera, no ahora, ya no, al oírla Kakashi paro su andar – y-yo… no quiero que te vayas, por favor no me dejes, no ahora – le dijo con un susurro

-Sakura te tienes que cambiar o te hará daño y yo también me tengo que quitar esta ropa

-si pero no es necesario que te vayas para eso

-que?

-por favor no me hagas repetirlo que para mí ya es bastante bochor…

-te amo y por eso no quiero que te arrepientas, puede que sea muy rápido para ti todo esto y…

-te amo y no me arrepentiré he esperado por mucho tiempo el poder estar contigo y decirte cuanto te quiero… y y-yo quiero demostrártelo

-no hace falta y lo sabes

-Kakashi, no quiero que me dejes, por favor promete que no me dejaras

-Sakura sabes que no lo hare

-entonces? Me lo prometes? – el asintió ante los cuestionamientos – entonces sellemos esta promesa - y comenzó a besarlo, se sentía tan bien, había podido decir todo lo que sentía y creía, había iniciado su proceso de unificación y lo que acababa de pasar lo conformaba, su inner no había aparecido, porque ella había dicho y actuado tal como lo deseaba, sin reprimirse…

Pronto el beso fue insuficiente y se volvió de tierno y dulce a pasional, las manos de Kakashi que en un principio rodearon su cintura, pasaron a recorrer su espalda y después bajaron hasta marcas su cadera volviendo a posarse una en su cintura y otra en la parte alta de su espalda apegándola más a él, para profundizar aun mas su beso, por su parte Sakura, subió sus manos a su cuello y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su nuca, al sentirse más cerca por instinto una de sus piernas subió y se enrollo en la cadera de Kakashi, el cual al sentirla cerca la apego aun mas, sintiendo ella un bulto que comenzaba a formarse y que quedaba sobre su estomago, al sentir eso no pudo evitar soltar un gemido que fue acallado por los labios de Kakashi sobre los suyos, al mismo tiempo una oleada de calor comenzó a invadirla desde su vientre, cada roce y caricia que él le daba se sentían tan bien, le producían algunas descargas tan placenteras.

Poco a poco Kakashi fue abandonando sus labios y comenzó a viajar hacia su cuello, el cual comenzó a besar y succionar, provocándole gemidos que lo incitaban mas y mas, ella al sentirlo en su cuello apoyo su cabeza hacia un lado para darle un mejor acceso a él, así estuvieron por unos minutos, hasta que volvió a subir ahora su lóbulo, el cual rozo primero con su nariz, ella al sentir su respiración sintió una descarga una más fuerte que las anteriores, el noto el estremecimiento que sufrió y sonrió, mordió el lóbulo y al oír otro gemido – te amo Sakura – fueron palabras pronunciadas con una voz grave que le pareció tan sexy que no pudo más que emitir otro gemido más largo que termino por excitar aun mas al hombre

-y yo a ti Kakashi – dijo al tiempo que comenzaba abajar el cierre del chaleco del jounnin, mientras él seguía con su cuello, ella comenzaba a deslizar el chaleco por sus brazos hasta que termino en el piso, al haber quitada ese estorbo comenzó a recorrer sus brazos con esos músculos marcados, después llego hasta su pecho el cual de igual forma comenzó a recorrer, podía sentir su fuerte y marcado pecho, pero para ella esa ropa comenzaba a ser bastante molesta, así que fue bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, ahí encontró el final de la molesta camiseta que Kakashi solía usar, adentro sus manos a la ropa y comenzó a palpar cada cuadro de su bien trabajado abdomen, el al sentir la ahora calidez de las manos de la joven, soltó un gemido, causando una sonrisa en la peli rosa, la cual comenzó a subir la tela de la camiseta, hasta que el entendió y le ayuda con la tarea al quitársela, lanzándola a cualquier lugar del piso de la habitación.

-sabes, no es justo me encuentro en desventaja – dijo al ver que el ya no tenía la parte superior de su ropa, nunca se imagino que fuera ella quien iniciara el juego, pero le había encantado, pero ahora era su turno – pero eso lo arreglare – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, los de ambos resplandecían, por el amor y el deseo de pertenecerse mutuamente

Se acerco nuevamente besándola, iniciando por su labios y bajando a su cuello, con una mano comenzó a bajar el cierre de la blusa roja, dejando expuesta mas piel de la joven, poco a poco fue deslizando la ropa, mientas repartía mas besos, pasando de un lado a otro del cuello, pronto la blusa termino también en el suelo, decorando la habitación, junto con las otras prendas, darle tiempo a nada, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama depositándola con cuidado, y posicionando se con mucho cuidado sobre de ella, soportando su peso en sus brazos para no lastimarla, y nuevamente inicio su tarea de llenarla de besos a los cuales se sumaron caricias repartidas por su cuerpo, dejando un rastro de marcas fue bajando de su cuello hasta sus senos los cuales comenzó a besar hasta donde la tela del sostén dejaba libre, después paso sus brazos por su espalda aprovechando para depositar mas besos y leves mordidas sobre su lóbulo, y así la incorporo hasta sentarla un poco, sus manos viajaron por su espalda, hasta el broche del sostén, abriéndolo, después sus manos fueron hasta sus hombros deslizando las cintas por sus brazos, para después tomarla nuevamente entre sus brazos y acostarla, para después alejarse un poco de ella al tiempo que deslizaba por sus brazos la prenda de la joven, ella al sentirse sin la protección de la tela se dio cuenta hasta ese momento de lo que había hecho, lo cual le dio mucha vergüenza y con sus manos se cubrió el pecho

Kakashi la miro embobado, su mirada reflejaba tantas cosas, de las dulces y tiernas hasta las más pasionales y salvajes, sin más, acerco sus manos hacia las de ella para quitarlas, al mismo tiempo que hablaba – eres lo más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, eres perfecta – y nuevamente se inclino a besarla, esta vez sus manos se posaron sobre sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos, Sakura comenzó a sentir cada vez mas y mas placer, así como un calor apoderarse cada vez mas de su cuerpo, Kakashi retiro su mano derecha siendo sustituida por sus labios, su boca se apodero de él, mientras su otra mano seguía postrara en el otro seno, su mano libre viajo hasta sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos, topándose con las mallas negras, fue subiendo hasta llegar al final de estas justo debajo de su cintura, su boca se traslado al otro seno quedando su mano libre para comenzar a recorrer su torso y bajar hasta hacer compañía a la otra, la cual comenzaba a bajar las ahora estorbosas mallas, mientras ella se arqueaba por el placer que recibía, sintió como no podía pasar por su trasero y como pudo lo levanto un poco para que la prenda pudiera salir de su cuerpo, una vez libre de la prenda, subió nuevamente hasta su boca, besándola, mientras sus pechos quedaban pegados, Kakashi podía sentir los duros pezones de Sakura sobre su piel y lo incitaba aun mas

De un ágil movimiento por parte de Sakura, cambiaron de posiciones, estado ahora ella sentada a horcajadas sobre de él, se inclino para besarlo en sus labios, y al igual que él lo hizo antes, comenzó a bajar poco a poco a su cuello, pectorales, acaricio su pecho y comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta su bien formado abdomen, donde se detuvo acariciándolo un rato hasta que sus labios fueron bajando mas y mas dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso, llegando hasta la ropa interior del jounnin y metiendo su mano mientras que seguía repartiendo besos por su tórax y se dirigía hacia su boca, con un poco de miedo y temblando por su inexperiencia comenzó a acariciar el gran miembro del hombre a quien amaba, mientras lo masajeaba el peligros dejo escapar varios gemidos y suspiros, eso la hizo sentir muy bien mas no confirme, volvió a bajar al mismo tiempo que se deshacía de la ultima prenda de él dejando libre a su amiguito, si bien sabia que lo había hecho sentir bien, no estaba conforme, quería mas, su lado pervertido se dejo ver, quería oír su nombre en sus labios entre gemidos de placer, quería alimentar su ego con eso, que supiera que lo hacía por él y para él y que él solo le pertenecía a ella, así como comenzó besando el miembro recorriéndolo, dándole pequeñas lamidas, al llegar a la punta, levanto su vista, quería ver sus rostro y los efectos de sus caricias, en su rostro vio dibujado el placer, así que con eso en la mente, introdujo el miembro del hombre en su boca, hasta donde pudo entrar debido al tamaño, y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, primero lento y luego cada vez más rápido, provocando que su amante soltara entre suspiros y gemidos su nombre, el hombre sintió que pronto llegaría al final y no quería que fuera así, por lo que la detuvo, ella le miro sin saber mientras la obligaba a acercarse a él nuevamente, la beso mientras la tomaba en sus brazos y nuevamente cambiaron de posición

Ahora el estaba cobre de ella, de su boca comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta apoderarse de un seno, mientras que el otro era atendido por una de sus manos, su mano libre comenzó a bajar en un camino de caricias suaves lento y tortuoso, deteniéndose en la orilla de la pequeña prenda que aun vestía la joven, su mano se aventuro dentro de esta prenda dirigiéndose hacia la zona más intima y nunca antes profanada por nadie, la sintió húmeda, sabía que ya era hora, pero aun se contenía quería que ella disfrutara tanto como él, así que dejo el seno y fue bajando recorriendo el camino que antes había seguido su mano ahora con su boca, llego hasta la prenda y la tomo delicadamente entre sus dientes, y comenzó a bajarla ayudándose por sus manos, y la joven quien levanto sus caderas los suficiente para sacar más fácilmente la prenda, al sentirse sin ella cerro su piernas nerviosamente, mientras él la miro y le regalo una dulce sonrisa, era tan tierna, pensaba el jounnin, mientras que poco a poco las abría y ella se dejaba, confiaba en él, comenzó a recorrer sus piernas a besarlas y fue subiendo hasta llegar a los muslos, besando con mayor vehemencia la parte interna adentrándose cada vez más, hasta que llego a aquella parte que solo el vería y nadie mas

Sakura al sentirlo en esa parte tan intima, se puso nerviosa, y antes de poder decir algo, el comenzó a acariciar su clítoris con la lengua, hacia círculos con su lengua sobre de él, a cada movimiento Sakura se estremecía mas y mas, ya lo quería, no sabía si podría aguantar mucho mas, sus gemidos cada vez eran más fuertes de sus labios también salía el nombre del hombre al que amaba, aun mas excitado por la sensual voz de la peli rosa el copy-nin sin más introdujo un dedo en su femineidad, dio un respingó por la intromisión y soltó un largo gemido que no hacía más que volverlo loco, quería tomarla ya, ya no aguantaba, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo así, no quería que le doliera, así que comenzó a mover el dedo, a meterlo y sacarlo, hacer círculos dentro, de pronto introdujo otro dedo, e inicio la misma tarea, Sakura sentía que explotaría de tanto placer, su respiración era entre cortada, Kakashi sintió que pronto llegaría al clímax y sus movimientos comenzaron a ser mas rápidos y rítmicos, quería que disfrutara y que lo deseara mas a cada momento tanto como él a ella, y con un largo gemido, su espalda se arqueo, Sakura había experimentado su primer orgasmo, Kakashi subió nuevamente hasta su rostro, la veía con su respiración agitaba y sus mejillas totalmente rojas, todo su cuerpo estaba perlado por el sudor, no creía que pudiese existir una visión mejor que la que tenia, sin duda era toda una diosa a quien tenía frente a el

Sin más se posiciono sobre de ella nuevamente, se acerco a su oído – Sakura, te amo tanto – levanto su rostro para verla, mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas, sus sexos se rozaron produciéndoles un suspiro a ambos, cuando se vieron a los ojos, Sakura tomo con sus manos el rostro del hombre, y con una mirada dulce le contesto a sus anteriores palabras – y yo a ti, Kakashi – y con esas palabras sabia que ella quería seguir, y con un beso que llevaba impregnado, amor, pasión, cariño, dulzura, sensualidad, lujuria, deseo, entrega, se introdujo de una sola embestida, para no dañarla más de lo necesario, ella que se encontraba aferrada a su espalda, al sentir dolor por la intromisión, no pudo más que clavar sus uñas en su espalda y soltar un gemido de dolor mezclado con placer, que fue acallado por dulces besos del peligris, el cual no se movió permitiéndole se acostumbrara, cuando así lo hizo y el dolor paso, comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole a saber que podían continuar, así lo entendió y comenzó un lento vaivén el cual poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, mientras sus respiración cada vez eran más entrecortadas, de los labios de Sakura, ya no solo salían suspiros y el nombre de su amante, sino también palabras sueltas y poco entendibles de tanto placer, si antes se había sentido tan bien, ahora era mil veces mejor, a cada embestida se sentía en otro mundo, uno donde solo existían ellos dos, Sakura sentía nuevamente que explotaría, pero ahora era aun mejor, lo quería a él, mas dentro, de ella, sin más enredo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, esa acción lo volvió aun más loco, sus embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y profundas, ya no podía acallar mas el placer que sentía, dentro de poco llegaría al fin, así que aumento la velocidad, sentía como las paredes de la vagina de Sakura apretaban su miembro, unas cuentas embestidas mas y juntos llegaron al cielo hasta tocar las estrellas, sus nombres se oyeron en la habitación, mientras Sakura lo abrazaba y Kakashi depositaba su semilla en el vientre de ella, la abrazo fuerte, no la quería dejar ir.

Estaban abrazados aun, tratando de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, el aun estaba dentro de ella, besando su rostro y quitando algunos cabellos pegados debido al sudor, fue saliendo de su interior y se acomodo junto a ella, la apego a él, mientas jalaba una manta para cubrirse, Sakura estaba cansada, solo sintió cuando su cuerpo fue arropado primero por los brazos de Kakashi y después por una manta, se acurruco en su pecho y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos debido al cansancio del día, no sin antes confesarse por última vez en el día – te amo Kakashi y siempre lo hare - terminando en un susurro, mientas él la observaba dormir, beso su frente – yo también te amo, mi princesa cerezo – le dijo besando sus mejillas – te prometo que nunca te dejare sola, te amo y siempre estaré contigo – la observo dormir, sabía que no lo escucharía, pero no importaba aun así cumpliría – te prometo que cuando esto termine, pediré tu mano, no quiero vivir nunca más sin ti – dijo besando sus labios, como respuesta, ella se apego aun mas a su pecho, Kakashi, afianzo su abrazo y se dejo en los brazos de Morfeo…

.

.

.

* * *

y? que tal me quedo? que les parecio?, merece algun review?

siendo sincera, es la segunda vez que escribo un lemon, y la verdad trate de que quedara mucho mejor que el primero, pero seran ustedes quienes me digan que tal quedo, espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado

tardare un poco en subir el especial, ando falta de inspiracion, aun asi hare lo posible para que la proxima semana este listo y asi subirlo

y antes de despedirme, muchas gracias a todos lo que han leido la historia, la han comentado, agregado a sus favoritas, alertas e incluso a mi, muchas gracias, espero no desilucionarlos, y pues los invito a que lean mis otras historias, quizas alguna sea de su agrado

sin mas me despido, cuidense mucho y nos leemos pronto, ciao!


End file.
